Curvas Peligrosas
by Maru O.B
Summary: Ian y Wanda no habían tenido un buen comienzo, pero eso no impidió que el amor ganara terreno, pero ese amor se vería interrumpido cuando uno de ellos se fuera a vivir a otra parte. -No me dejaras- dije al aire. - Oh por Dios! Es Ian!-hola obscuridad
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de SM, yo solo juego con ellos. Una cosa, Ian O'shea es mío! **

**Ok no, la verdad es una de las cosas que quisiera, bueno no las aburro mas, aquí les dejo el prólogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_*__I took a drive in the middle of the night (Tomé un coche en medio de la noche)_

_The first time I've done that without you (__La primera vez que lo he hecho sin ti)_

_By my side (A mi lado)__*_

Sonaba la canción Alright de Hot Chelle Rae, mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador, esa canción me recordaba porque estaba al volante. No podía dejar que se fuera, ni siquiera sé por qué accedí a su pedido, menos mal que reaccione, iba con tiempo justo, si es que aceleraba más, mientras los recuerdos se me agolpan de lo que me había dicho minutos, casi una hora atrás:

_-Por favor, no…no lo hagas mas difícil.- dijo hipando poquito. _

_-Como… por qué no te puedes quedar? Como tu herma…- me interrumpió_

_-Porque no! No puedo! TENGO que irme con mi mamá- me dijo_

_-No cariño, NO TIENES que ir, ella te lo dijo-_

_- De acuerdo, no tengo qué, pero QUIERO irme con ella, no quiero que se quede sola, es tan difícil comprender eso?- _

_-Por favor, no me dejes- le suplique una vez más. Me vio con lágrimas en los ojos, con sus manos me agarro la cara y llorando me dijo_

_-Espero algún día puedas perdonarme, olvidarme o lo que sea…- hipo- solo quiero pedirte unas cosas, lo harás?- Olvidarla? eso seria imposible_

_-Lo que sea…menos dejarte ir y olvidarte, eso jamas- me di cuenta que también yo estaba llorando, porque me limpio las lagrimas con sus pequeños pulgares_

Ante el recuerdo, hice más fuerte mi agarre en el volante.

_Tomo aire para seguir - No… no quiero que vayas conmigo al aeropuerto, por favor, no quiero que me acompañes, déjame ir- no me dio tiempo de contestarle, ya que enseguida me dijo- Te amo- me dio un beso corto y se marcho._

Las lágrimas inundaban mi cara. No podía hacerme esto, no podía privarme de su presencia, de su hermosa sonrisa, de esos ojos con un brillo único.

-No me dejaras- dije al aire

_*__And our song was playing on the radio__ (__Y nuestra canción sonaba en la radio)_

_It seems to follow me everywhere I go__ (__pareciera que me sigues donde quiera que vaya)_

_Where I go (__A donde yo voy)_

_So would you__ (entonces sabes)_

_Come back in the middle of the night__ (Regresa en la mitad de la noche)_

_And tell me everything is gonna be alright__ (Y dime que todo va a estar bien)_

_It's alright, it's alright__ (Estará bien, estará bien)_

_Without__ you here everything is gray (Sin ti todo aquí es gris)_

_The color faded when you packed your bags (El color se desvaneció cuando hiciste tu equipaje) _

_And you drove away (Y te alejaste)*_

Que certera era la letra de esa canción, quería que regresara, todo se había vuelto gris a pesar de solo haber pasado una hora a lo máximo. La seguí escuchando concentrado, que no me di cuenta que tenía que tomar curva, volantee rápido pero solo provoque que el carro se volcara y empezara a dar vueltas. Cuando se detuvo apenas fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba y de donde estaba, de repente me empezaron a pesar los parpados, pero no quería cerrarlos, trate de salir del auto, forcejé con el cinturón hasta que me pude soltar, me di cuenta que había quedado de cabeza, así que el golpe no fue nada placentero, patee la puerta con la poca fuerza que me quedaba por el golpe y porque el peso de los parpados me estaba ganando, a lo lejos oí como que se detenía un coche, pero no prese demasiada atención, ya no pude seguir con mi esfuerzo, el peso de los parpados era demasiado, solo oí unos pasos apresurados acercarse a mí, eran varias personas.

-Oh por Dios! Es Ian!- decía alguien, después de eso caí en la inconsciencia, solo recordándola a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola….aquí ando otra vez con una nueva historia :D peeeerooo! es de The Host! como quiera los personajes son de S.M el rating sera T, luego veré si lo cambio a M...lemmonera de por vida! lml<strong>

**Espero les guste :) comenten y depende de la respuesta seguiré con la historia :B les pondre el link de la cancion en mi perfil n.n**

**Besos n.n Por cierto! Gracias a mi amiga Diana o como yo le digo "Tamalita" por ser mi Beta aunqe no tenga cuenta xD por su apoyo y sus ideas :3**


	2. Primera impresión

**Capitulo 1 reeditado en pequeñas cosas, a ver si lo notan ;) Bueno las dejo con el cap. **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de nuestra querida S.M a excepción de unos cuantos personajes colados :B **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Primera impresión<strong>

**MPOV**

-Corre Lily- le decía jalándola de la mano

-Espera...Mel, espera- pero no le hacía caso y la seguía jalando

-Que te esperes, con un carajo- se soltó de mi agarre- que no ves que tengo el zapato por fuera!- yo solo pude reír.

¿Que quien soy yo? Bueno, soy Melanie Stryder, tengo 17 años, vivo en San Diego, California. Lily? es mi mejor amiga, su hermano, Jared Howe es mi novio o bueno, me gusta pensar eso. Mi círculo de amigos no es tan grande, Wes que es novio de Lily, junto con mi prima Sharon, y Paige vamos en el mismo año. Ian y Andy, son mayores por un año, junto a Jared forman parte del equipo de futbol americano, Kyle, hermano mayor de Ian por dos años, está en la universidad. Jamie es mi hermano menor, es una persona anhelante de mas conocimiento sobre historias ficticias, pero en sí, es un ser maravilloso, claro tenemos las típicas peleas de hermanos, pero nada que no se pueda superar.

Cuando Lily al fin se había puesto su zapato, doblamos la esquina de la cuadra para llegar a donde vivíamos, un auto ya conocido estaba aparcado fuera de mi casa, así que con más ganas jale a Lily para llegar a él. Apoyado en el auto estaba él, el que se había hecho alguien indispensable para mi, aquel al que le podía confiar todo además de Lily:

-Ian!- solté a Lily y corrí a abrazarlo, Ian O'shea es como mi hermano, me rodeo y empezamos a dar vueltas

-Mel! Qué bueno es verte de nuevo- porque sí, había pasado todas las vacaciones sin verlo, y dentro de una semana entrabamos ya a la escuela.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Mel?, ¿Te has divertido?- me pregunto Ian con ese tono dulce y cálido que siempre me ofrecía; yo le sonreí fingiendo que todo estaba bien pero el noto que me sentía un tanto triste.  
>-¿Tan mal?-<br>-Es solo que te he extrañado mucho.- mi respuesta hizo que el me abrazara con más fuerza.  
>-Mel como puedes llegar a ser tan tierna?...pequeña- y beso mi frente; me sentí alegre de su reacción.<br>-Tenemos todavía una semana para salir y pasear, y todo lo que tú quieras-  
>No pude evitar gritar eufórica:<br>-Si!- al hablar con Ian olvide que Lily estaba ahí, pero alcance a escuchar un gruñido, que no provenía de Lily.

-Si claro, nada mas a ella la extrañaste, tu otra mejor amiga, bien gracias, puede esperar toooodooo el tiempo del mundo- oí que decía Lily, mientras Ian lentamente se separaba de mí.

-Lily! peque, ven acá- le dijo Ian- obvio que también te extrañe a ti- le decía mientras la abrazaba. Yo solo sonreía

-Oh Ian! qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta- oí que Lily le dijo a Ian, mientras yo me dedicaba a observar los alrededores, cuando sentí un aliento en mi oreja que me hizo estremecer

-A mi no me saludaras?- voltee a ver, aunque no lo necesitara, quería verlo.

-S...No -decidí jugar un poco con él

-Ah sí, generalmente eres buena mintiendo, pero los nervios te engañaron esta vez, pequeña- como le había vuelto a dar la espalda, me volteo para que lo viera

-Ja! no estaba mintiendo-

-Vamos princesa...dame un abrazo, es lo único que te pido-

Jared y yo éramos grandes amigos también, solo que a diferencia de Ian, a él no lo veía como un hermano y mucho menos le podía confesar que estaba enamorada de él. Cuando estábamos abrazándonos oímos un ruido de carros o camiones acercándose, nos separamos y fuimos a juntarnos con Lily e Ian, que tenían rato platicando, Jared se posiciono al lado de su hermana y yo al lado de Ian que me paso un brazo por los hombros para ver los camiones de... mudanza?

-Tienes nuevos vecinos Mel- me dijo Ian, y si parecía que así iba a ser, a dos casas de mi casa, es donde estaban llegando.

-Bueno, me voy, solo vine a saludar y vaya desilusión que me lleve al encontrar a Jared- dijo Ian llamando la atención de nosotros

-Vamos cariño, sé que me extrañaste-

-Claro que si papacito-

-Bueno ya, no empiecen que harán que me haga pipi con sus estupideces -les dijo Lily, yo solo pude reír por lo bajo, ya que ellos eran los mejores amigos, pero como se decían de cosas.

-Bueno pues, me retiro, al rato nos vemos, va?- los demás asentimos

-Bien, adiós peques- nos abrazo una por una y nos dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de Jared, subió a su coche y se fue

-Aah, bueno, me retiro, que ando cansado, nos vemos al rato- se despidió y se metió a su casa. Ian y Kyle siempre se iban en vacaciones de verano a pasarla con su papá.

-Que dices Mel, vamos a ver quiénes son nuestros nuevos vecinos? Tal vez una familia con hijos varones de nuestra edad!-

-Lily, tienes novio- le dije como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña

-Y? eso no impide que no pueda deleitarme, o como dicen, que este a dieta no impide que vea el menú- con eso agarro mi mano y nos llevo hasta donde estaban bajando muebles y de más cosas. En eso de la casa salieron dos chicas, una un poco más alta que la otra, la más bajita era rubia y la otra morena, pero las dos con buen cuerpo debo admitir.

-Esos son tus chicos Lily- le dije con burla y ella me respondió con un ligero, nótese el sarcasmo, empujón al hombro.

-Cállate, mejor vamos a saludarlas- nos encaminamos hacia ellas que venían riendo, pero a unos pasos de llegar, ellas voltearon a vernos. Nos quedamos viendo unas a otras,

-Hola- nos dijo la rubia sonriéndonos amable y sinceramente.

-Hola- contestamos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo - Soy Melanie y ella es Lily- nos presente

-Yo soy Sol y ella es...-

-Wanda- interrumpió

-Son hermanas?- pregunto Lily.

-Si, tanto se nota?- pregunto riendo Sol

-Pues, n...no mucho-

-Lo supusimos, en lo físico no nos parecemos, lo único igual son el color de nuestros ojos- y era verdad, aunque las dos eran esbeltas, no se parecían mucho, solo en la sonrisa y en sus ojos...grises

-Qué bonitos ojos- dije- me gusta el color

-Gracias- contestaron

-De donde vienen?- pregunto Lily

-De Chicago- dijo Wanda

-Pues bienvenidas a San Diego- conteste.

**WPOV**

Estábamos en nuestro nuevo hogar, llevábamos ya 3 días aquí en San Diego. La mayor parte de los muebles y accesorios ya estaban aquí, faltaban muy pocas cosas, que por cierto no tardaban en llegar. Nuestra mamá aun esta en Chicago arreglando cosas del trabajo. Sol y yo, solas. Mi hermana es mayor por 1 año, su cabellos negro caía por su espalda, brillante y sedoso, ella es, ligeramente, más morenita que yo, esbelta y de buena personalidad, yo en cambio soy un poco bajita cabello igual, largo pero rubio, una figura nada mal, pero tampoco como una modelo. Oímos como se detenía el último camión de la mudanza y mi hermana y yo nos encaminamos a recibirlo, íbamos riéndonos de los buenos momentos que vivimos junto a nuestros amigos en Chicago cuando de reojo vi que se nos acercaban dos chicas como de mi edad, una castaña, piel morena, esbelta, su acompañante tenia pelo largo y su piel era de un color caramelo y también esbelta. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, las cuatro nos sonreímos y empezamos una charla animada. Melanie, supe que se llamaba la castaña y sus ojos eran también cafés, su amiga Lily tenía el mismo color de ojos de Melanie, se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón y lo mejor de todo…todas íbamos a ser vecinas. Estábamos tan metidas en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que el camión de la mudanza ya se había ido, estábamos por encaminarnos a nuestra casa cuando:

-Wanda! Sol!- oí que gritaron, todas volteamos hacia donde se oyó el grito. Era Jamie que venía corriendo en dirección a nosotras. Ese niño me había caído bien desde que lo conocí, era muy risueño, ya me había encariñado mucho con él, me había contado que tenía una hermana pero no pensé que fuera Melanie. Voltee a ver a Mel y nos miraba confundida, un _¿de dónde lo conoces? _se asomaba en sus ojos, así que respondí su pregunta no formulada.

-Desde hace 3 días- un _"ah" _fue todo lo que dijo. Jamie estuvo un rato con nosotras hasta que le dio hambre y se fue a su casa. Tan entretenidas estábamos que no nos dimos cuenta cuando oscureció, habíamos ido y venido de un pequeño parque, ahora estábamos en la acera de enfrente de nuestras casas cuando Lily dijo:

-Ya están empezando a llegar Mel-

-¿Tienen visitas?- pregunto Sol

-Sí, todos los años nuestros amigos y nosotras, a una semana de entrar a clases, nos reunimos en alguna casa y ahora toco en la mía- nos dijo Mel sonriendo. Los autos que iban llegando se estacionaban enfrente de la casa de Mel. Todos eran ostentosos por así decirlo, pero no decía nada porque los nuestros eran algo, no tanto como los de ellos, ostentosos. Mel y Lily se pararon para acercarse a sus amigos, Sol y yo hicimos lo mismo pero para retirarnos a nuestra casa, pero Mel nos llevo con ella y nos presento:

-Chicos, ellas son Wanda y Sol, nuestras nuevas vecinas- Todos nos voltearon a ver a lo que pronto nuestras mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo por la atención recibida.

-Hola- dijimos tímidamente

-Chicas ellos son, Wes, Paige, Andy, Sharon, Kyle y Jodi y faltan dos que no están aquí- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de incertidumbre.

-Mucho gusto- nos dijo el que Mel llamo Wes estrechándonos la mano. A lo que los demás asintieron secundando lo dicho por Wes con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Igualmente-contesto Sol.

-Bien, ¿pasamos?- pregunto Lily. Todos asintieron y se encaminaron, solo quedábamos afuera, Mel, Sol y yo.

-¿Vienen?- nos pregunto Melanie

-No Mel, muchas gracias…-

-Pero, ¿por qué?, no muerden, se los aseguro…o acaso no les cayeron bien los chicos?-

-No, no es eso, es que todavía tenemos que meter esas cajas- respondí señalando las cajas que los señores de la mudanza habían dejado fuera de nuestra casa.

-Oh es verdad, si quieren les ayudo, así terminamos más rápido y vienen con nosotros-

-No, no queremos ponerte a trabajar, así está bien, mejor nos vemos mañana…-

-Si quieres claro- me interrumpió Sol

-Bueno, mañana paso a verlas, nos vemos chicas, descansen –

Cuando Sol y yo estuvimos dentro de casa con todas las cajas, nos tiramos en el piso:

-Me cayeron bien-comente

-Sí…y más el moreno ojiazul -suspiro

-¿Te gustó?... espera no hay nadie moreno de- caí en la cuenta que no se refería al color de piel- aah moreno de cabello-

-No Wanderer, de calzones- le avente un cojín que tenia a la mano- Oye!-

-Para que te aplaques-nos quedamos un rato calladas y luego dije- Tiene novia-

-Eh?-

-Que tiene novia tu ojiazul-

-Sí, me di cuenta-suspiró-yo solo dije que se me había hecho guapo- y nos quedamos calladas. Después de un rato subimos a nuestras habitaciones, nos despedimos y yo caí en los brazos de Morfeo, soñé con unos ojos azules, muy intensos.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la cortina me dieron de lleno en la cara despertándome. Me estire, me quede pensando en el sueño pero no le encontré explicación, que al cabo era un sueño, me levante y me fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa negra de tirantitos con encaje en el escote y pedrería, encima de eso un chalequito color hueso, mangas hasta el codo, mis collares y pulseras favoritas, por ultimo mis converse negras. Al bajar a la cocina vi a Sol en pijama en compañía de Mel y Lily.

-Buenos días chicas-salude

-Hola Wanda-dijo Lily

-O tendríamos que decirte Wanderer?-pregunto Mel con una ceja alzada a lo que rápidamente voltee a ver a mi hermana con igual expresión.

-Qué? De alguna forma tendría que vengarme por el cojín que me aventaste ayer-dijo sonriente, la mire incrédula unos minutos y después me voltee hacia la compañía.

-Wanderer es mi nombre, pero no me gusta así que hago que me digan Wanda, suena un poco mejor-explique

-Muy bien, alístense que nos iremos de compras!-grito Lily a lo que yo deje escapar un gemido de inconformidad, no era muy afecta a las compras, cuando lo hacía era porque me nacía e iba directo a mi necesidad.

-Nada de protestas, aun así iremos-declaro

-Sera mejor que te resignes a pasar como mínimo 2 horas ahí, así que ponte cómoda-me aconsejo Mel.

-Pues ya estoy lista-suspire, Sol había desaparecido escaleras arriba y en menos de lo que canta un gallo bajó arreglada.

-Muy bien, vámonos-declaro y salió por la puerta sin esperar a que dijéramos algo. Decidimos irnos en dos carros porque según Lily las bolsas no cabrían en un solo auto, así que Sol y Lily se fueron en el Peugeot rcz de mi hermana y Mel se vino conmigo en mi Peugeot sr1.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Lily nos jalo hacia una cafetería, ya que no habíamos desayunado.

-Me gusta su forma de vestir-nos alabo Lily

-Wanda no tiene sentido de la moda, por suerte me tiene a mi-

-No me digas! Lo mismo pasa con Mel, si no fuera por mi andaría toda fodonga-

-Estamos presentes por si no se habían dado cuenta-alabado sea el sarcasmo de Melanie

-Por lo mismo lo decimos-nos "aclaro" Lily, Mel y yo solo las fulminábamos con la mirada.

-Hmm-

Después de terminar nuestro desayuno fuimos tienda tras tienda malgastando el dinero, porque no se le podía llamar de otra forma a tener como 10 bolsas en cada brazo…cada una!

-Por favor, hay que descansar-dije sentándome en una banca echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y me desconecte de mi alrededor.

-Wanda-sentí como susurraban mi nombre-Wanda-volvieron a repetir mi nombre pero acompañado de una sacudida de mis hombros, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente ubicándome _"genial, sigo en el mall"._

-Ya que despertaste, que te parece si vamos a comer algo?-me recibió Mel

-Y las otras dos?-

-Nos dejaron aquí diciendo quien sabe que tanto de nosotras-respondió sonriendo

-En serio?!-asintió- Nos dejaron?!-otro asentimiento- AHH! Qué bien! Vamos a dejar las bolsas al carro y regresamos o mejor aún nos vamos!-

-Mmm…no quisieras recorrer un poco más el centro? Te gustan los videojuegos?-pregunto con una sonrisa y mirada retadora

-Ok, comamos y luego te aplastare en el Call of duty- profirió una exclamación sorprendida

-Lo conoces!-asentí- Ah! Pensé que solo a Lily y a mí nos gustaba!-

-Sol y yo lo jugábamos mucho en Chicago. Tus amigos no lo juegan?-no le creería si me dijera que no, a la mayoría de los hombres le gustaban los videojuegos! Y más si eran de violencia. Aunque nosotras (mi hermana y yo) no seamos muy afectas a la violencia ese juego nos gustaba mucho.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero del grupito solo a Lily y a mí nos gusta jugar con ellos a los videojuegos, a mi prima y a Paige no-

Luego de esa pequeña platica nos encaminamos a un McDonald's, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá una joyería llamo mi atención, más que nada un destello plateado que salió de un collar así que sin decirle nada a Mel me desvié para allá, la joyería tenia por nombre _O'Shea Jewelry. _Al entrar sonó una campanita anunciando mi llegada, era un local enorme, había varias mujeres y parejas, en el mostrador principal estaba una chica que parecía querer saltar el mostrador para estar sobre el empleado, me voltee buscando ese collar, estaba concentrada viendo las joyas hermosas que tenían cuando oí que la _"señorita" _nótese el sarcasmo le dijo al joven:

-Vamos Ian, porque no me aceptas?- _"con esa ropa tan atrevida muchos te querrían" _sarcasmo fluyendo por mi mente…pero porque? A mí que me importa, sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos, me quise volver a concentrar en las joyas pero una parte de mi cerebro estaba al pendiente de aquella conversación.

-Porque no Marisa-cortante, duro…y nada explicito. Su voz se me hizo atractiva y llamativa a pesar de su tono.

-Es por Melanie verdad? Jum, lo sabía- Melanie? Será la misma que conocí?

-Melanie no tiene nada que ver aquí-dijo en tono cansino el tal Ian

-Claro que si! Se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos-

-Somos buenos amigos! Como hermanos, contenta?-esa chava comenzaba a desesperarlo, se notaba en su voz.

-Si es así porque no aceptas mi invitación?-voltee a verlos, de alguna forma toda mi atención estaba puesta en ellos y al alzar mis vista, mi respiración se detuvo. Era él! De alguna manera mi sueño estaba siendo real, esos ojos tan azules y llamativos, como zafiros… no, más brillantes aún, me miraban con incertidumbre, confusión y con un poco de reconocimiento también…pero de dónde? Su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que desviar la mirada y la fije de nuevo en las joyas.

-Porque no me gustas, así de fácil-

Sólo oí el repicar de los tacones y el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada.

-Que dulce-murmure sarcásticamente

-Te parece?-oí su voz cerca y con el mismo tono sarcástico que la mía.

-Sí, fuiste muy dulce con ella- oh, sarcasmo puro fluyendo por mi boca sin razón alguna para molestarlo.

-Qué te persigan todo un año, descaradamente ofreciéndose…es soportable verdad?-pareciera que el sarcasmo dominaba la conversación.

-No, tal vez no, pero tampoco tenias que tratarla así-

-Oh perdone señorita dulzura, enséñeme pues como se debe tratar a una mujer que te come con la mirada-definitivamente el sarcasmo dominaba esta conversación.

-_y pensar que soñé contigo-_murmure solo para mí, pero al parecer me alcanzo a escuchar.

-Disculpa?- me sonroje a más no poder y negué levemente con la cabeza

-Nada- y fije mi vista en el collar, lo había encontrado- Hermoso- apoye mi mano en el vitral, ya sin prestar atención a mi acompañante. Era un hermoso collar de oro blanco, el dije era una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante.

-Te gusta?-su voz, suave, me saco de mi ensoñación

-Eh?

-Que si te gusta ese collar- mi boca formo una "o", el no me lo iba a regalar o sí? No lo creo, apenas y nos conocíamos y no empezamos con el pie derecho.

-Si te digo que sí, que harás?-le pregunte desconfiada

-Primero respóndeme

-No, tu respóndeme primero- le voltee su frase.

-Así no funciona esto cariño- lo mire perpleja.

-Disculpa?-no me gustaba que desconocidos usaran cualquier apelativo conmigo-Cariño? ahórrate tus _nombrecitos _para tus conquistas. Para ser empleado andas vestido demasiado casual y no tratas bien a tus clientes.-

Él me miro sonriendo de lado como ocultándome algo.

-Cliente? Acaso lo vas a comprar?-señalo el collar, la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas

-Ahora no, lo pensaba comprar pero como no eres buen empleado…-

-Wanda! Qué bueno que te encuentro, estaba preocupada, pensé que te habías perdido, le hable a Lily y le pedí tu numero a Sol y justo antes de marcarte te vi tras el vitral, porque no me dijiste nada?-mire a Melanie asombrada, había dicho todo eso sin tomar un poquito de aire y no fui la única que la vio sorprendida, el empleaducho también la miraba sorprendido.

-Y? no me dirás nada?-

-Y…yo-solté un suspiro-lo siento, es que vi un collar muy bonito y quise verlo más de cerca-me sentía como una niña siendo regañada por su mamá. Cuando oí una carcajada atronadora alce mi vista para ver a ese tipo riéndose de mí, lo quería matar, estrangular, me daría lastima la perdida de ese hermoso color de ojos, pero no su muerte.

-Ian?!-dijo sorprendida Mel, vaya, lo conocía…entonces si se referían a ella en la conversación que mantuvo con la otra tipa.

-Peque…jaja...Hola, la conoces?-pregunto una vez se hubo calmado.

-Sí, es mi nueva vecina-le contesto

-Pues tienes una vecina maleducada- me miro altivamente

-Y tú eres un imbécil que no sabe cómo tratar a sus clientes-ese tipo me había sacado de mis casillas, y vaya que era difícil hacer eso. Él y Mel empezaron a reír escandalosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, le di una patada en la pantorrilla a lo que él dejo de reírse para adquirir una mueca de dolor y Melanie rio aun más, se me escapo una sonrisilla por el trabajo hecho, di media vuelta y salí con la frente en alto. Melanie me siguió unos minutos después, ya que no sabía si ayudar a su "amigo" o guiarme. Cuando salió de la joyería escuche que saludaba y se despedía de alguien.

-Hola y adiós chicos-

-Adiós Mel-le respondieron con marcada perplejidad.

-No me la creo Wanda! Jajajaja, a que fue ese golpe?-preguntó todavía riendo un poco.

-Me saco de mis casillas… y a todo esto…de que se reían?-

-De tu inocencia-

-Eh?-

-Ian no es un empleado, es hijo de la dueña de la joyería-comento sonriéndome, mis mejillas se colorearon nuevamente, _"estúpida" _me recriminé, pero a todo, esto a mí que más me daba de quien fuera hijo? Era un imbécil insensible.

-No me importa- a lo que Melanie volvió a reír. Parece ser que este día no había sido tan bueno como yo creía.


	3. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. cualquier parecido con la realidad u otras historias...lo juro, es mera coincidencia. Sólo me adjudico la trama(:**

**Ian es mio *-* sólo mio...y de miles de millones de fans mas u.u**

**Excusas de sobra, abajo, favor de leer, si quieren claro :c **

* * *

><p><strong>Capi<strong>**tulo 2:**

**"Borrón y cuenta nueva"**

**Ian POV**

Hija de su….santísima madre, para ser chiquita daba unos golpes certeros y muy dolorosos. Mientras seguía sobándome la pantorrilla me fui medio brincando detrás del mostrador, acerqué una silla y me senté.

-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto, joven Ian?-

-Lo mismo de siempre Alfred-

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? Dejando aun lado el golpe.-

-Alfred, siempre te he dicho que dejes aun lado las formalidades.-hice una pausa para quejarme de mi dolor, que había disminuido- Vamos, sabes que eres como un segundo padre para mi y sí, estoy bien-

-…y le dije, piripitiflautica*- dijo Kyle a lo que los otros dos soltaron sendas carcajadas, yo sólo los veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pequeña.

Llegaron a donde estaba sentado y se quedaron callados…viéndome. Vale, es no me gustaba.

-Sabes, eso es incómodo-solté

-Lo sabemos, pero es genial- contestó Jared sonriendo

-Bueno, bueno, venimos por ti, para ir a jugar-

Me levante aguantando una queja y una mueca de dolor, y nos encaminamos a la sala de juegos del centro comercial. Como era de esperarse, la sala no estaba algo llena porque estabas en vacaciones aun. Todos los juegos, máquinas y aparatos estaban en un lugar estratégico, en el ala izquierda del local estaban todas las consolas habidas y por haber, en el ala derecha estaban las maquinitas* y los demás juegos estaban bien distribuidos por el resto de la sala. Nos encaminamos a las consolas…Xbox, Wii, PS3 y los instrumentos para Guitar Hero no se hicieron esperar, mientras más nos acercábamos escuchábamos las risas, quejas y burlas de los jugadores, que para sorpresa nuestra dos de las consolas estaban ocupadas por mujeres…vamos que es poco común ver a las mujeres en esto. Nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos y luego nos quedamos viendo el desarrollo del juego de las chicas.

-¿Lily? ¿Mel?- la voz de Wes me sacó del aturdimiento

Las susodichas voltearon sorprendidas a vernos, sus ojos saltones delataban lo sorprendidas que estaban de vernos como nosotros a ellas.

-Chicos- soltó en un suspiro Lily

-Que…-Mel fue interrumpida por unos gritos alegres seguido de un choque de palmas.

-Eso! Les dijimos que no podrían con nosotras-dijo una voz.

Me topé con una chica linda, altura media, pelo negro, ojos grises, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su, al parecer, victoria obtenida en el juego, estuve a punto de avanzar hacia ella y verificar que no fuera quien creía que era, pero sus ojos grises me detuvieron.

-¿Jodi?- dijo Kyle dando un paso, a lo que la chica volteo a verlo y retrocedió un paso con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-N…no...-carraspeo- No soy…ella-

Todos estábamos en completo silencio, hasta se podía escuchar el zumbar de un mosquito.

-Hey, ustedes son los de ayer! Los que llegaron a casa de Mel- dijo una voz, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, esa voz yo la había escuchado, voltee a ver a la dueña de la voz y…oh! Sorpresa, mi gran amiga, era la portadora de la voz.

-S…si, si!- Lily y Mel carraspearon un poco- Son Kyle y Wes- termino diciendo Lily.

-Y los otros dos…son Jared e Ian- dijo Mel señalándonos respectivamente

-Jared, Ian…ellas son Wanda y Sol- señalándolas- Mis nuevas vecinas- dijo con tono alegre Mel

-Nuestras querida, nuestras- corrigió Lily a lo que Mel respondió rodando los ojos

-Mucho gusto- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Igualmente-respondió Jared, yo sólo atine a soltar un bufido al reconocer a mi atacante. Esto era simplemente maravilloso, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Mucho gusto- le dije a la que según Mel se llamaba Sol. Ella respondió con una linda sonrisa y la otra me veía con ojos saltones, mostrando su sorpresa, luego sólo me vio con una sonrisa tímida. Se acercó a mí lentamente, como si fuera un animal salvaje que fuera a atacarla o salir huyendo de ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con su sonrisa pequeña y tímida, susurro

-Lo siento-

He de confesar que me sorprendió mucho su declaración.

-¿Cómo?- ok, no podía salir de mi estado, me agarro con la guardia baja.

-Dije, lo siento- repitió como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño- yo…no soy como reaccione contigo, es sólo que…estaba cansada, adolorida y…yo..-

-Hey- susurre- tranquila, no estoy entendiendo nada, sabes-

Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-En breve? Yo no soy así, violenta, y lamento mucho haber descargado mi…frustración?- cuando dijo eso tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía graciosa- sí, creo que era eso, eras la personas más cercana y, bueno…me descargue contigo… Lo siento- dijo por tercera ocasión.

-Bueno ya me quedo claro que lo sientes- le dijo sonriendo- Descuida, yo tampoco soy así con las personas, supongo que también descargue todo lo que sentía contigo por…pues ya sabes, la situación que tuve momentos antes.-

-Entonces…estamos bien? Borrón y cuenta nueva?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_[Semanas después]_

Me levanté de un salto y salí pitando del salón, una vez fuera del aula me moví con pasos lentos. De camino a la cafetería me encontré a Wes, Andy y Paige fuimos platicando de cosas banales, cuando atravesamos las puertas hubo quienes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para vernos, otros siguieron en lo suyo y nosotros simplemente barrimos con la mirada toda la cafetería para localizar nuestra mesa. Me acerque lentamente, nada mas había dos personas en ella, y le tape los ojos a una de ellas que empezó a tocarme de las manos hasta los antebrazos.

-¿Jared?-

-Pfff- las risitas de Mel no se hicieron esperar

-Amm…Lily?-

-Naa- imite una voz mecánica

-En serio no eres tu Jared? Si descubro que eres tú ya sabes lo que te va a pasar-

-No Sol, no es Jared- dijo riendo Melanie

-Kyle?-susurro

-¿Quisieras preciosa?-pregunte suavemente

-Oh! Ya sé, ya sé!...Wanda!- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja a lo que Melanie soltó una carcajada

-Sabes Sol, eres buena para echar a perder las bromas-dije retirando mis manos de sus ojos a lo que ella respondió lanzando una carcajada y dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro

-Oh cállate Ian, no seas grosero-

-Estoy jugando-respondí sonriendo

-¿A qué juegan?- pregunto Kyle mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Sol y Jared a un lado de éste, a lo lejos Andy, Paige y Wes se acercaban a nosotros con bandejas de comida en mano.

-Mel, porque no fuiste a clase de historia?-preguntó Wes

-Tenía reunión con mi equipo-explicó

-Empiezan hoy con los entrenamientos?-pregunté

-No, hoy vamos un poner un aviso en la pizarra de que mañana y pasado son las pruebas-

-Ustedes cuando hacen las pruebas?-preguntó Kyle

-Tú qué haces aquí para empezar?-pregunté

-Ahora resulta que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi hermano pequeño?-dijo "ofendido"

-Kyle pierdes mucho tiempo en ir y luego regresarte, por más "cerca" que esté tu facultad- replicó Mel

-Oh mátenme por querer venir a ver a mis amigos, no sabía que estaba haciendo mal- dijo ahora si ofendido

-No es eso Kyle, lo apreciamos pero gastas más tiempo y puedes llegar tarde a tus clases-intervino Sol suavemente

-Ok…está bien, ya no vendré a verlos, nos veremos después de clases y eso si no tengo muchas cosas por hacer- se levantó y se fue.

Así está la cosa…mi hermano está en la universidad, y da la casualidad que ésta queda a dos cuadras de nuestra escuela así que desde que entró a la universidad en los descansos como coinciden se viene a pasarla con nosotros (sólo a veces) y a veces trae a Jodi con él, pero últimamente ha venido sólo, creo que algo anda mal ahí, pero Kyle no ha dicho ni jota… me pregunto qué está pasando.

-Oigan, y Lily y Wanda?- la pregunta de Paige me sacó de mis pensamientos

Es cierto, ninguna de las dos se ha aparecido por aquí desde que inició el descanso.

-Están castigadas- dijo Sharon encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba.

-Cómo que castigadas?- preguntamos todos

En eso se oyó como la puerta de la cafetería era abierta estruendosamente, y por ella entraba una cansada y preocupada Wanda jalando forzosamente del brazo a una furiosa Lily.

-Suéltame, maldita sea! Esto no se puede quedar así, no se puede salir con la suya…esa per…-venía gritando Lily

-Ya Lily! No vale la pena! Puedes vengarte con tiempo y con más ingenio después si quieres!- le respondió gritando Wanda, ya enojada- Pero ahorita no vale la pena- le dijo bajando la voz. Lily la veía con los ojos como platos, todos en la mesa y en la cafetería a decir verdad, las veían a ambas con los ojos saltones. Era un verdadero espectáculo. El chirriar de una silla me saco de mi estado de shock y sólo fui consciente de que Wes se dirigía con pasos presurosos hacia las chicas, me paré de un salto y fui tras él.

-Lil? Vamos afuera- no le dio tiempo a que respondiera, la agarró del brazo y la saco de la cafetería. Yo camine hacia Wanda hasta colocarme enfrente de ella que veía la puerta de la cafetería, estaba ida. La agarre de los brazo, y empecé a mover mis manos de arriba hacia abajo.

-Wanda-susurré, lo que pareció sacarla de su trance y me vio directamente a los ojos

-Yo…-

-Shhh, vayamos a sentarnos- y al igual que Wes hizo con Lily, no la deje hablar y la llevé a nuestra mesa.

-Wanda, estás bien? Que fue lo que paso con las dos?- pregunto frenética Sol

-Yo…-se aclaró la garganta- fuimos castigadas, tenemos que estar en detención, acabando las clases- todo lo dijo susurrando

-¿Qué? Pe…pero ¿por qué?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Tanto así?-

-Cállense, por favor-demandó. Rápidamente todos se callaron- Bien, fue…por culpa de... de una, maldita…- se contenía para no soltar majadería y media.

-Vamos, suéltalo, te sentirás mejor-la animó Mel y las demás chicas la secundaron

-Esa perra! Ella es la que debería ir a detención no nosotras! Ella fue la que le lanzó el estúpido chicle al estúpido profesor, y para colmo le puso un alfiler! Y no sé cómo demonios le hizo para culparnos! Uhgg es…es…es tan odiosa!- termino jadeando por todo el discurso que se aventó

Todos estábamos mudos.

Detrás de nosotros se oyó un profundo carraspeo seguido de una voz que infundía miedo.

-Señorita Collins…- todos volteamos hacia dónde provenía la voz- A mi oficina…A-HO-RA—

A Wanda no le quedo de otra más que pararse de su lugar y seguir a la señorita Roberts. Llevado por un impulso me levante y agarre del brazo a Wanda

-Señorita Roberts- llamé. Ella detuvo su andar y volteó a verme

-Si, señor O'Shea?-

-Yo...me gustaría saber porque necesita ir Wanda en su oficina-

-Acaso me está pidiendo explicaciones de mis actos, señor?-

-No, señorita, es...sólo que no se me hace justo que se lleve sin razón a Wanda-

-Y el que haya insultado a un profesor no le parece suficiente razón acaso?-

Trague en seco, demonios, si la escucho.

-Y como está tan segura, de que insultó a un profesor de esta institución? Como saber si no insulto a algún profesor de clases extracurriculares?-" _Cierra la boca Ian, te meterás en problemas tu también", _no puedo dejar que se lleven a Wanda así como así, _"cierra la estúpida boca"_. Lo siento "yo" racional, no puedo hacerte caso en este momento._  
><em>

-Está colmando mi paciencia señor O'Shea-

-Él tiene razón señorita Roberts, usted no sabe si mi hermana toma clases fuera de esta institución- voltee a ver a Sol advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no se metiera en problemas ella también, pero esquivo mi mirada.

-Señorita...-

-Es que no está siendo justa señorita Roberts-secundo Mel

-Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes!- exclamó furica- Ustedes tres a mi oficina. YA!-volteó a ver a Wanda- Usted también señorita Collins-

Los cuatro la seguimos sin chistar, ya no había caso.

-¿Porque se metieron donde no les importa?-susurro Wanda enojada viendo el suelo.

-Pensé que podía lograr que no te llevara-le respondí de igual forma, las otras dos susurraron un "sí" a lo que yo dije.

Wanda ya no volvió a dirigirnos la palabra en lo que quedaba de trayecto y nosotros no hicimos nada para romperlo.

-Esperen aquí- dijo la directora y entro a su despacho

Vi hacia el escritorio de Kim, la secretaria, que era buena persona, centrada en su trabajo. Volteó a vernos y se sorprendió.

-¿Qué paso chicos?- susurro

-Por defenderla, acabamos aquí también- susurre de vuelta

-Wanda-suspiró- ¿tu, aquí? Pero ¿cómo?-

-Por culpa de…_Cassie_- dijo su nombre con desprecio, se volteó hacia nosotros- Yo en ningún momento les pedí ayuda, capaz y empeoraron las cosas- nos dijo enojada, fulminándonos con la mirada

-Deten ahí tu caballo, cariño, no descargues tu ira en nosotros, sólo quisimos ayudar, si lo empeoramos todo, también nosotros sufriremos las consecuencias- le dijo Sol.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, nos hizo callarnos.

-Señoritas Collins, pasen- la voz de la directora se oyó desde adentro. Sol agarro la mano de su hermana y juntas caminaron a su muerte...o lo que es igual...hacia la señorita Roberts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Piripitiflautica: bueno, soy de México, así que...si ustedes han visto a Werevertumorro sabrán de donde viene esa palabra :3, me acorde de sus frases y dije...porque no! x3 así que el crédito es de él.<strong>

***Maquinitas: esas cosas donde jugábamos vídeo juegos de chiquitos con un peso, aquí les decimos así.**

**Hola hola, señoritas (os?) al fin doy señales de vida verdad? D: lo siento!**

**Tuve sequía de imaginación, de inspiración...de todo u.u**

**Pero hoy...pum! deje mi tarea aun lado para acabar este capitulo, que si, ya tenia su tiempo empezado, pero fue modificado...uffff, infinidad de veces. Más de las que recuerdo, como sea, voy a entrar en exámenes ya, esta semana, y entre trabajos, estudiar para ellos y tareas, a ver si me puedo dar un tiempesito para plasmar el tercer capitulo en cabeza es un enjambre alborotado de ideas e imágenes.**

**Sin más, mis más sinceras disculpas, me arrodillo ante ustedes por su paciencia, si es que siguen por ahí, y aguantar tanto, yo se lo que es esperar por que suban nuevo capitulo de esa historia que quieres leer, y leer, bueno, la mía no creo que sea de ese tipo de historias que te dejen clavada verdad, pero bueno, hago mi esfuerzo n.n**

**Saludos, besos y un abrazo y...si quiero les mando a Ian un ratito para que las contente :3**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
